The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azaleas botanically known as Rhododendron indicum. Richard Odom discovered this new azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99, as a naturally occurring branch sport of an Azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99, while xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99 originated as a naturally occurring whole plant sport of Azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 which was originated as a naturally occurring branch sport of Azalea xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 is an unpatented azalea that is well-know in the trade in zones 7-9.
Tip cuttings were taken from branches of xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99 that seemed to grow larger and have larger leaves. The plants were then destroyed so as not to compromise the integrity of xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99. Cuttings were then taken from subsequent plants as they matured. All work was undertaken at Country Pines Nursery, Inc. in Forest Hill, La. After several generations of asexual propagation from rooting cuttings, the present plant has been developed with unique coloration and semi-dwarf growth habitat.
Plant cuttings are allowed to root and grow in a 2.25 inch diameter (rosecup) container for 6-8 months, at which time the plant is about 3 inches in height, and is then transferred to a one gallon container. After an additional 10-12 months of growth, the plant is about 8-10 inches in height and about 8-10 inches in spread. At this time, the plant is sufficiently large for commercial sale as a one gallon plant. If larger plants are desired for commercial sale, the plant can be re-potted from the one gallon container to a three gallon container. An additional 8-10 months of growth in the three gallon container is generally needed to produce a commercial three gallon container plant, at about 18 inches in height and 20-22 inches in spread.
Patent applications have been filed herewith for Azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/930,574, a dwarf form developed from a naturally whole plant sport of xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99, and azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/930,573, a standard full form indicum developed from a branch sport of Azalea xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99. The three xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 azaleas have similar leaf coloration (187-A, 187-B, grayed purple group) and differ primary in growth size characteristics: xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99 being a dwarf (about 10-12 inches in height at about two xc2xd years from cutting), xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99 a semi-dwarf (about 16-18 inches in height at about 2xc2xd years from cutting) and xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 being a standard ( about 24-28 inches in height at about 2xc2xd years). See FIGS. 8 and 9. By contrast, the xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 is a standard azalea (about 24-28 inches at two xc2xd years from cutting, with an ultimate height of 5-8 feet). All of the xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 hybrid azaleas have strikingly different foliage coloration (187-A, 187-B, grayed purple group) from the xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 (N189A grayed green group). See FIGS. 2 and 9.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by rooting cuttings has been under Mr. Odom""s direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
Crimson (greyed purple 187-A) on the upper and lower surfaces; shades of green somewhat more evident on the upper surface, less so on the lower. The crimson color is more intense on the new foliage and diminishes somewhat as the leaves age resulting in the older foliage having a deep crimson/green hue. Color differs significantly from standard xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 which has bright green foliage at all stages of maturity. Veins, especially the midvein and secondary veins, on the underside of the leaves on the xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99 semi dwarf retain the crimson color as the leaves grow older. The cultivar has a semi-compact growth habitat. The cultivar has a red-purple flower color similar to that of Azalea xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99, but the blossom is not considered a novel feature.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Forest Hill, La.
1. The unique foliage coloration, color greyed-purple group, 187-A.
2. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
3. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
4. Upright, dense and globose in nature.
5. Small semi-compact growth habitat.
6. Makes a good container plant or under mid height or low height windows.
7. Useful in more confined landscape areas;
8. Groupings within landscape beds.